Lisa Gizara
Lisa Gizara is an artist and photographer who, for a short time assisted Gates McFadden who played Doctor Beverly Crusher on the set of Star Trek: The Next Generation. Gizara's went on to become a still photographer and worked on the science fiction film RoboCop (1987), the sport comedy Major League (1989), the science fiction thriller Johnny Mnemonic (1995), and the science fiction thriller Lawnmower Man 2: Beyond Cyberspace (1996). Her paintings and photographs can be seen in episodes of Eleventh Hour, Californication, Castle, House M.D., Modern Family, Rules of Engagement, My Own Worst Enemy, CSI: Miami, Brothers & Sisters, Warehouse 13, Eli Stone, The Mentalist, and in magazines, on billboards and in newspapers including L.A. Weekly, People Magazine, Variety, L.A. Times and Entertainment Weekly while she was a photographer for Rogers & Cowan in Beverly Hills, CA. More recently, Gizara sold several paintings to the television series Mad Men and they appear in Roger Sterling's iconic office. http://www.huffingtonpost.com/lorraine-devon-wilke/mad-men-lisa-gizara_b_1534116.html Gizara's photos have appeared on billboards and in numerous publications including People Magazine, Variety, La Weekly, LA Times Magazine, Entertainment Weekly, & hundreds of international newspapers. Gizara's extensive work with the PR firm Roger’s & Cowan included film and television stills work. Terrance Malick is including Gizara's paintings in his upcoming “Knight of Cups” debuting in 2013. Gizara's paintings & photographs were recently purchased by AMC's Mad Men & Modern Family and appear in other TV series & commercials. Three of Gizara’s paintings hang in Roger Sterling’s office & set the stylistic tone for season 2012. The Huffington Post published an article about Gizara entitled “The Woman Behind the Mad Men.” Angeleno Magazine published an article on the now infamous Mad Men paintings in January of 2013. These prints are available at Erinn V. Maison in Beverly Hills, CA & more paintings are available at The Gibson Gallery in Hollywood, CA. Gizara's photos of Santa Monica were included in the opening show at The Annenberg Beach House and Bloomingdales in Santa Monica purchased three large infrared photographs for their front lobby. Her newest series of infrared photos entitled “Surreal Escapes” premiered at The Annenberg Space for Photography in Century City, CA and then went on to a solo show at the G2 Gallery in Venice, CA in the fall of 2012. Gizara's continuing series of documentary photos entitled "Lost Angeles" depicts decrepit bungalows, fading signs and decaying store fronts that are quickly disappearing in lieu of their shiny, new, characterless replacements. The images appeared in a show in Venice, CA with a group of artists called Grey Matter & The Kick Stand Gallery in Venice, December of 2012. At the age of 17, Gizara was awarded two grants from the Massachusetts State Arts Council to photograph Westford, Massachusetts. Gizara has traveled around the world including Indonesia, Thailand, Malaysia, France, Italy, Mexico, Alaska, Hawaii and throughout the United States in the continuing pursuit of capturing beauty and mystery in the world. External links * GizaraArts.com - official site * Gizara, Lisa